


Let the Engineer Do What the Engineer Does

by MaxWrite



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty's good with his hands. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Engineer Do What the Engineer Does

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [nix_this](http://nix_this.livejournal.com).

The thing about Scotty was that to him, bodies weren't unlike engines. Which was either a good thing or a bad thing, depending on who you were.

"UNGH! Fuck, Scotty…"

Jim grabbed hold of his own legs to hold them back as far as they'd go. He was naked as the day he was born, only much hairier, and rather than getting a firm swat by a doctor, his ass was being thoroughly probed by the thick, skillful fingers of his chief engineer.

"Scotty, just… hang on a second…"

Scotty was deep in concentration, brow furrowed, and even his tongue was poking out just a bit. It was like he was trying to shove his hand into a particularly tight spot inside a control panel, not the ass of his captain-turned-lover.

"What wuzzat?" Scotty asked.

"Just gimmie a minute," Jim panted, trying not to squirm too much; his squirming only helped Scotty's fingers brush his prostate. Which was wonderful, but this had been going on for quite some time already and Jim's body was primed to erupt any second.

Scotty eased up a bit, watching Jim's face now as he gently moved his fingers in and out. He smiled as Jim relaxed and sagged on the bed like a doll, his eyes growing sleepy as he finally seemed to notice Jim's body all nicely spread out before him.

"Sorry," Scotty said. "Guess I got a bit carried away there. Too focused on the objective."

"Which was to what, make my dick rocket right off my body? How'd you get so good at this?"

"I'm an engineer," Scotty replied with a shrug, as though the answer should be obvious. Jim supposed Scotty meant that he was good with his hands.

At that, Scotty leaned forward and began making gentle swipes up Jim's shaft with his tongue.

 _Not too shabby with your mouth, either,_ Jim thought, then said aloud, "So, what is it with you and your selective hearing? You know exactly how to tell what I like in bed before I've even said anything, but you don't seem to notice when I warn you about making crazy modifications to the engines."

Scotty's head popped up again. "Sorry, what wuzzat?"

Jim rolled his eyes. "Forget it. Okay, I'm ready again, but be careful, I don't wanna come too soon."

"Aye-aye, Cap'n."

Jim groaned; he loved being called "captain" in bed. "So, I guess that from now on, when you seem to not hear me, I should just assume you're ignoring me on pur – _h'oh_ god! Jesus!"

Scotty smirked his cute, slightly crooked smirk as his fingertips found their target once again. He shifted a bit on his knees for better leverage, and Jim's eyes were drawn down to the impressive ridge of hardness that was bent just off to the right inside Scotty's boxers.

Scotty shifted again and leaned forward, this time bringing his mouth to Jim's neck and sucking at it with a hungry growl. His fingers probed deeper, making Jim's back arch and a yelp escape his throat.

"What about…" Jim began, barely getting the words out amidst all his panting. "What about all those times… when I tell you that… we've got five minutes 'til we're dead and you take… you take a leisurely _seven_ minutes? What about that, huh?"

He heard Scotty chuckle, felt that deep voice reverberate inside his own throat as Scotty nuzzled his neck, but Scotty didn't reply.

"You heard me just now," Jim said. "I know you did." He reached down and took hold of Scotty's wrist, trying to regulate his probing at least a little. "Scotty, fuck, I'm gonna come."

"Easy, easy, easy," Scotty murmured, continuing to do exactly what he was doing as though Jim hadn't spoken. "You're fine. I've got you."

"No, Scotty, seriously, I'm gonna come."

Scotty raised his head and looked into Jim's eyes. "Would that be the worst thing in the world?"

Jim blinked up at him.

"Let go. Let the engineer do what the engineer does."

Jim's grip loosened a bit, then he let go altogether. He relinquished command, letting his hands rest on the bed at his sides. And Scotty went to work again, instantly making Jim tense up and squirm from the pleasure that arced through his body like electricity. He pulled a leg back again and completely gave up control, let Scotty's hands dictate what his body felt. He gripped the sheets with his free hand so tight that his palm burned as he came _this close_ to climax, then relaxed again as Scotty pulled back, not letting him tip over the edge.

Jim lost all track of time. By now, Scotty's tongue was as deep inside Jim's mouth as his fingers were in Jim's ass, and Jim was ready. He'd never _been_ so ready to come. He'd teetered on the brink at least four times now, and each time, Scotty had pulled him right back. But this was it. He was approaching the edge again, and this time it was big, he could feel it. The tension had been building inside him all this time, swelling, making his balls tight and his dick leak. There was no stopping it this time.

He arched and writhed, fucking himself on Scotty's fingers as best he could and moaning into Scotty's mouth as they kissed. His body felt like it might break apart. The pressure reached its peak once again, for what felt like the millionth time that night, and then…

Scotty pulled his fingers out.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jim yelled. "What the hell was that?"

With a little chuckle, Scotty rolled onto his back and shimmied out of his boxers. "Now you're ready."

"Ready to what, murder you?"

"Ready to fuck the livin' daylights out of me." He tossed his underwear and idly played with himself as he gave Jim a soft smile and an intimate look. "Bound to blow my bloody head off when you finally come."

Jim's gaze turned dark as he gave the idea some thought. "I think you may have something there," he admitted.

That was the other thing about Scotty: even if you knew him, had trusted him from day one and had even been drawn to his loose cannon-like methods and roguish ways, even though such a man might seem right up your alley, there were still times when he made you question his ideas and his sanity.

The other thing about Scotty was that when he proved your doubts wrong, you were always glad that he had.

END


End file.
